Les Ombres du Phénix Noir
by Jay-Werdraght
Summary: C'est un univers Alternatifs, ou toute la première partie ne parle pas une seule fois de HP. Marvin et Aurora Star rentrent à Toporia, une école de magie, après une attaque de leur village ou ils sont les derniers survivants.
1. Chapter 1 : Une soirée maudite

_**Disclamer**__**:**__ Le monde de HP n'est pas le mien, mais par contre celui de Marvin l'est, la première partie de la fiction n'aura aucun rapport avec HP, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. Eh bien c'est dû au fait que j'expliquerai ce qu'il ce passe dans le monde de Marvin pendant les 4 premières années de Poudlard ^^. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ma fiction._

_Bonne lecture._

_Shuri.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 1__ : _Une soirée maudite

Nous sommes en été, et comme d'habitude ma mère prépare à manger avec ma sœur, moi je suis dans ma chambre en train de lire. Dans peu de temps ma mère va m'appeler pour manger et me dire que encore une fois papa ne sera pas avec nous, depuis un an et demi c'est devenu toujours la même chose... il nous dit qu'il rentrera tôt pour nous voir, mais on ne le voit que le matin avant qu'il n'aille voir son patron qui d'ailleurs n'est autre que l'empereur lui-même... on ne sait pas trop ce que mon père fait comme boulot et personnellement ça ne me dérange pas.

Mais je pense qu'il faut que je me présente avant d'aller plus loin, Marvin Star, 1m28 et âgé de dix ans, bientôt onze, des cheveux aussi noirs que du charbon qui me viennent de ma mère et des yeux tout aussi noirs... là par contre personne ne sait de qui ça peut venir. Les gens se moquaient plus de notre nom de famille, à moi et ma sœur, que de s'intéresser à la couleur de mes yeux. Tiens ma mère m'appelle.

_Marvin descend manger s'il te plaît !

_J'arrive !

_Notre maison n'est pas vraiment grande, trois chambres, avec un petit grenier qui nous sert de salle de jeux, à moi et ma sœur, tient d'ailleurs elle vient me dire bonjour à sa façon.

_Salut Marvichou, bien dormi ?

_Salut Aurorachounette, oui très bien et toi? (oui un surnom débile en vaut un autre ^^, mais bon en tant que jumeaux on est très proches et on se chamaille sur ces petits surnoms)

_Mouais, toujours des surnoms à rallonge, me-fit elle avec un grand sourire.

_Et oui que veux-tu.

Ma sœur est légèrement plus petite que moi, mais au lieu d'avoir les yeux aussi noirs que nos cheveux elle les a d'un bleu-vert assez saisissant, beaucoup de personnes ont été surprises la première fois qu'ils l'ont vue, et ça nous a toujours fait rire. Dire que bientôt on rentre au collège... Les profs ne vont pas en revenir vu que nous sommes peut-être des vrai jumeaux, mais par contre de vrais opposés, surtout niveau caractère, ma sœur est hyperactive, joyeuse, très sociable et tout le temps en train de faire la folle, alors que moi je suis son opposé complet, calme, très neutre niveau émotion, je reste dans mon coin quand il y a trop de monde et je surveille tout ce qui se passe autour de moi... certes c'est limite de la paranoïa mais bon ça nous a évité quelques petits problème de temps en temps, vu que ma sœur adore les problèmes et moi ils me trouvent, bon en même temps je les cherche aussi un peu ^^.

Pendant le repas nous parlons de choses et d'autres quand tout à coup notre mère nous regarde sérieusement et nous dit :

_Ce matin un faucon est venu apporter une lettre pour vous deux...

_Oui, on utilise des rapaces pour envoyer du courrier, le nôtre s'appelle Voltige, mais moi et ma sœur on n'est pas vraiment sûr que ça soit qu'un simple faucon de montagne, ou du moins pas le même genre que le faucon que l'ont voit normalement transporter le courrier. Il paraît trop intelligent et il sait exactement quand on a besoin de lui pour envoyer du courrier ou juste parler...

_Et il a ramené quoi comme lettre Man' ? demandais-je.

_Une lettre du collège Toparia, ils vous ont inscrits pour le mois prochain...

_Mais c'est le collège le plus loin du pays... je pensais qu'on allait à Estoria ?

_C'est ce que je pensais aussi Marvin, mais on dirait que votre père ou quelqu'un d'autre en a décidé autrement...

_Donc ça veut dire que l'on ne reviendra que pour les vacances de fin d'année, pas de Noël, ni notre anniversaire en famille... (oui nous sommes nés en fin d'année, le jour juste avant le changement d'année).

_Oui … je sais que c'était important qu'on fête vos onze ans en famille mais on ne pourra pas.

_Mouais, et on doit prendre quoi comme affaires ?

_Ils ont envoyé une liste, on ira faire les courses demain.

_Bon ben je vais dehors, dis-je, dégoûté, en ayant mangé à peine la moitié de mon assiette.

Vous pensez surement que j'ai une réaction de gosse pourri-gâté et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas, enfin si un peu mais j'ai mes raisons. Onze ans chez nous signifie que le père confie la maison à son fils quand il est absent, la tradition veut que le père offre une arme à son enfant, ainsi que la clé du coffre familial...

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me dirige vers la forêt, oui nous habitons juste un village entouré de forêts, sauf que très peu osent s'y aventurer car il y a un peu toutes sortes de créatures et pas que des gentilles licornes. Une fois arrivé dans la forêt je me dirige vers un grand chêne dans lequel est construite une cabane, la seule chose que mon père ait faite avec nous... Une fois à l'intérieur je me mets à pensez à Toparia, c'est une école qui a une merveilleuse réputation et un enseignement qui mélange l'ancien et le nouveau temps. C'est aussi le seul collège qui permet aux élèves de rester chaque vacances au collège, même les vacances de fin d'année pendant lesquels les enseignants organisent des cours de rattrapage ainsi que des activités sportives ou de duel...

Ça ne me dérange pas d'aller là-bas, la seule chose qui me dérange c'est que personne ne nous a prévenus, encore une idée de mon père sûrement. D'abord il me demande de m'entrainez à l'épée tous les jours depuis mes sept ans, ensuite il m'apprend des petits trucs pour survivre en forêt plusieurs jours et maintenant il nous éloigne de la maison... Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive... Depuis mes sept ans il a complètement changé. Avant il passait toutes ses soirées à nous raconter des histoires et à jouer avec nous … Il passait ses week-end à nous apprendre des choses à moi et ma sœur, mais du jour au lendemain il m'a demandé de m'entrainez à l'épée et à ma sœur à la dague, il nous apprenait les premiers soins... Il ne rentrait plus le soir ou alors tellement tard qu'on ne le voyait que le matin, et encore il fallait se lever aux aurores... Plus je réfléchissais à tout cela et plus je me demandais pourquoi mon père réagissait comme cela...

_Marvin, envoie-moi l'échelle, s'il te plaît.

Aurora, elle savait exactement quand elle pouvait venir me parler, quand je m'étais calmé et où me trouver, bon c'est sûr que quand je m'énerve je viens toujours ici. Une fois qu'elle fut montée, on commence à discuter de tout et de rien...

_Faudrait peut-être rentré, ce soir il y a la fête des moissons, me dit Aurora au bout de quelques heures.

_Oui, tu as raison, et Man' risque encore d'exploser de colère parce qu'on sera encore en retard, dis-je en rigolant.

_Je tiens quand même à te dire que l'on est toujours en retard à cause de monsieur.

A ce moment je lui répond de la façon la plus mature que je peux grâce à une belle grimace où je lui tire la langue.

Arrivé à la maison, on prépare les salades et la charcuterie, oui la coutume de la fête des moissons et que chaque famille prépare un repas pour elle et deux personnes en plus et on met tout en commun sur de grandes tables, puis chacun se sert de ce qu'il veut.

Juste avant que l'on parte pour la place du village pour manger ma mère nous appelle.

_Marvin, Aurora, venez s'il vous plait

_On arrive...

Une fois dans le salon elle nous tend à chacun une enveloppe.

_C'est l'enveloppe du collège, autant que vous regardiez de quoi vous avez besoin avant demain car on aura plein de chose à faire.

La lettre se composait de plusieurs feuilles. Sur la première, il y avait un petit mot du directeur adjoint et sur les suivantes la liste des fournitures.

_Cher Monsieur Marvin Star,_

_Nous vous informons que la rentré du collège Toparia s'effectuera le Jeudi 3 septembre de cette année. Le voyage pour le collège s'effectuera par pégase. Un professeur vous rejoindra chez vous pour vous accompagner avec d'autres futurs élèves vers le collège. Ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires ainsi que les animaux de compagnie autorisés à l'école._

_Mes sincères salutations._

_Directeur adjoint Elrik Scadio, Professeur de Rhûne et d'écriture magique._

_Le élèves rentrant en Première année sont autorisés à amener un animal de compagnie de leur choix en évitant les serpents venimeux ou magiquement dangereux ainsi que tout animal pouvant présenter un trop grand risque contre les autres élèves (grand félin ou chien non dressé). Vos professeurs accompagnateurs vérifieront si vos animaux de compagnie ne sont pas dangereux pour vous ou autrui._

_Les élèves de première année doivent avoirs le matériel suivant : _

_Premier coup d'épée, par Gustave le Grand.(combat à l'arme blanche)_

_Corde rapide, par Jean Debois. (combat à l'arme de jet)_

_Magie du corps niveau 1, par William Nextos. (Magie de du corps)_

_Les bases du grand savoir des potions, par Valérius De Majes. (Potion)_

_La chevauchée de l'esprit, par Hugue Frotos. (Magie de l'esprit)_

_Subtilité de Rhûne niveau 1, par Elrik Scadio. (Rhûne et sortilège)_

_L'animal et son langage, par Ektor Kalti. (Animagie et langage animal)_

_Mon élément et ses bases, par Koz Yleand. (Magie élémentaire)_

_Mes premiers soins, par Sœur Marie Clarence__**1**__. (Guérison)_

_Combats à mains nues, tout un art, par Hector Samoï_

_Les première année ne sont pas autorisés à participer au Storkyl, le sport n'est accessible qu'une fois le gardien de l'air acquis, soit en 3ème année._

_Les élèves doivent aussi avoir les fourniture suivantes:_

_Plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin,_

_Stylos ou plumes avec encre,_

_4 uniformes standards,_

_2 costumes de soirée auto-ajustable,_

_1 chaudron en or,_

_1 baguette en verre pour les potions,_

_3 capes de voyage d'hiver et d'été,_

_1 baguette magique,_

_2 paires de gants en peau de dragon,_

_1 épée d'entraînement,_

_1 arc d'entraînement,_

_2 paires de gants d'entraînement auto-ajustables,_

_1 casque de protection,_

_1 malle multi-compartiment,_

_3 écharpes standards,_

_1 cache oreille, ou des bouchons d'oreille de catégorie 5,_

_1 télescope,_

_Vêtements communs,_

_Kimono,_

_Blouse blanche anti-tache,_

_Balance à poids,_

_Couteau fin en argent_

_Kit de potion._

_Les élèves peuvent aussi ramener skis, snowboard, patins à glace ou palmes s'ils savent s'en servir convenablement._

_Les élèves peuvent aussi ramener tout objet personnel pour la décoration de la chambre ou autre._

_Chaque élève doit obligatoirement avoir étiqueté sa malle de voyage pour le transport._

_Hé bien, il en faut des choses... Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de matières au collège, dit ma sœur après avoir lu la lettre.

_Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi sœurette mais au moins comme ça on n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer. « Ou le temps de faire une bêtise » pensais-je.

_Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

_Allez les enfants on y va, votre père doit déjà y être et...

_QUOI !!!! crions-nous ma sœur et moi en même temps.

_Papa est rentré? demandais-je.

_Oui, il est rentré dix minutes avant que vous reveniez de la cabane et il est parti aider à mettre les tables et chaises en place et discuter avec le maire aussi.

A ce moment là on ce regarde moi et ma sœur et on dit en même temps :

_Le dernier arrivé chez papa est une carotte pourrie mangée par des asticots.

Et on se met à courir, sauf que le problème c'est que quoi que l'on fasse on sait tous les deux qu'on va arriver en même temps... Soit par respect, soit parce que tout simplement on court à la même vitesse, soit parce que même si l'un de nous trébuche l'autre se fera ralentir par un autre moyen. On a même une fois essayé que l'un de nous attende deux minutes avent de partir en courant... ben l'autre a été ralenti jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la même hauteur l'un que l'autre.

Après avoir traversé le village et retrouvé mon père, on s'arrête essoufflés devant lui.

Encore en train de faire la course, hein ? nous dit notre père en souriant.

_Ouep, je réponds, mais on n'a toujours pas réussi à nous départager.

_Vous y arriverez un jour, mais pas par la course, crois-moi fiston.

A ce moment là j'eus un choc, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça, c'était soit Fils, soit Gamin, soit Marvin, mais jamais fiston...

Après avoir repris notre respiration, ma sœur et moi avons aidé à préparer les tables et avons discuté avec des jeunes du village, même si s'était plus par obligation que autre chose. On n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis dans notre village, pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sympa, mais juste parce qu'on savait qu'on ne pourrai pas les voir souvent... et puis aussi ils n'étaient pas vraiment comme nous, ils pensaient plus à jouer au foot ou à faire des batailles d'eau qu'à s'entraîner ou autre... Oui, au bout d'un moment, pour moi et ma sœur nos entraînements étaient nos jeux. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on le voit maintenant.

Après une bonne soirée à manger, boire, danser et s'amuser, on entend un véritable hurlement**2****.** Une énorme boule de feu s'écrase contre la mairie, et des bêtes ressemblant aux dessins de minotaures que j'ai vu une fois dans un de mes livres apparaissent de tous les côtés. Sauf que eux sont bien plus grands, leurs sabots laissent une trace incandescente dans la terre, leur yeux sont entièrement noirs, et des petites flammes s'échappent de leurs nasaux. Mon père et quelques autres adultes sortent leurs épées et commencent à se battre contre ces monstres, ma sœur et moi sommes paniqués.

On cherche notre mère du regard et d'un coup on la voit se mettre entre un de ces monstres et une fille qui doit avoir quatre ans. Je vois le monstre lever son arme, une sorte de hache, vers ma mère. Le seul réflexe que j'ai est de prendre ma sœur dans mes bras et de lui détourner la tête car je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Je ferme les yeux en priant pour que j'ai tord mais j'entends ma mère hurler de douleur. A ce moment mon père me secoue légèrement et me dit :

Ne restez pas là, ils vont tout détruire, allez dans la forêt, vous la connaissez par cœur, je sais que vous pouvez le faire les enfants, soyez forts. Restez cachés jusqu'à demain matin, ils devraient être partis d'ici là...

A ce moment-là, il détourne la tête légèrement et je vois apparaître des larmes, jamais mon père n'a pleuré, j'ai toujours cru qu'il ne savait pas le faire.

_Allez filez maintenant, je vais essayer de les retenir, je vous aime mes enfants et je suis fier de vous. Adieu.

_NON PAPA...

_Je ne peux rien ajouter de plus qu'il part en courant droit vers ces monstres. Je regarde ma sœur qui tremble autant que moi et dont les larmes coulent sur ses joues.

_On doit y allez Marvin, me dit-elle, papa veut que l'on ce cache et on va le faire, ils vont nous tuer sinon.

Sans un regard en arrière on s'élance vers la forêt, en passant par tous les raccourcis que l'on connaît. On court tellement vite que bientôt on entend juste des cris. Arrivés à la cabane, on monte le plus rapidement possible et on regarde en direction du village... Même l'église est en feu, on peut même apercevoir les monstres rentrant dans les maisons et jeter des corps dehors... Plus on regarde et plus on sait que l'on est les seuls survivants... D'un coup ma sœur me donne un coup dans les côtes et me montre le ciel. Au début je ne vois rien, puis d'un coup une forme rouge se déplace vers le village, plus elle se rapproche et plus je commence à avoir peur, ce n'est pas possible pas ça... un énorme dragon fonce vers le village et le brûle entièrement. Il ne reste plus rien, que des décombres, on voit les cendres rouges s'envoler vers le ciel, et d'un coup les monstres et le dragon disparaissent, les monstres fuient par la forêt qui se trouve à l'opposé de nous et le dragon vole vers le nord.

_Tu penses qu'ils sont partis pourquoi? me demande ma sœur.

_Je ne sais pas Aurora, soit ils en avaient fini soit ils ont eu peur de quelque chose.

_Tu.... Tu crois que pa' est …..

Elle n'a pas besoin de prononcer le dernier mot que je comprends.

_Non je pense pas, tu le connais il est très fort et puis il fait vraiment peur quand il est énervé.

_J'espère que tu as raison.

_J'ai toujours raison sœurette.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que je me trompais royalement, on était les seuls qui avions survécus cette nuit-là.

Après ça je retourne vers l'intérieur de la cabane et sort une couverture pour ma sœur, elle tremble encore plus que tout à l'heure. On s'installe en regardant les flammes ravager le village, et d'un coup je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je comprends que l'on vient de tout perdre, notre famille, notre village et notre maison. A ce moment-là je ne peux plus me retenir et pleure, je sens ma sœur se rapprocher de moi et qui pleure aussi. Au bout d'un certain temps je m'endors.

Pendant mon sommeil je fais un rêve bizarre, où je vois les mêmes monstres qui nous ont attaqué ainsi que d'autres torturer des gens, des hommes violent même des femmes et des jeunes filles, et je sais que ça se passe réellement. D'un coup la colère me submerge et je jure d'empêcher ces monstres de toucher aux personnes à qui je tiens, de devenir fort pour venger mes parents et protéger ma sœur. Je sens une douce chaleur m'entourer et j'entends une vois douce dire :

_Ne t'inquiète pas petit élu, tu deviendras fort, nous t'aiderons. Tu ne seras pas seul, deux êtres vont vous guider, et vos maîtres vous enseigneront tout. Dors petit élu._

A ce moment je m'endors en ne rêvant de rien.

_A plusieurs kilomètre de là__ : _

_Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à le calmer Chance, et la petite a fait la même promesse, c'est bien la première fois que je vois deux jeunes humains aussi déterminés.

_Je suis d'accord avec toi Espoir, et Chaos risque de bien les aimer ces deux jeunes.

_C'est bien ça qui me fait peur... Ils ont déjà un esprit fait pour les blagues, alors si en plus Chaos viens leur donner des idées les humains ne vont plus rien comprendre.

_Il faut bien que notre frère s'amuse aussi, depuis que Désespoir, Horreur, et Guerre sont du coté de Algarus il ne sait plus quoi faire.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on est séparés entre nous... et ça ne serra sûrement pas la dernière.

_Tu as raison ma sœur, je vais leur envoyer à chacun un œuf... J'espère qu'ils en prendront soin.

_J'en suis sûre Espoir, j'en suis sûre

* * *

_**1**__ = Je n'ai pas pu résister à le faire ^^, ceux qui on vu Sister act me comprendront ^^._

_**2**__ = Les monstres sont en fait des démons, je vous le précise quand même... mais vous en apprendrez plus sur eux dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

_

_Voilà mon premier chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginable pour Chance, Espoir et autres, ainsi que les œufs car même moi je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour eux... soit les deux de la même espèce, soit différents, donc j'attends ^^. Après je dois aussi donner quelques informations : Marvin comme vous l'avez lu est assez distant, imaginez-vous à partir de l'âge de sept ans, au lieu de jouer ou regarder la télé, être été comme hiver dans votre jardin à vous entraînez. Aurora n'est pas comme ça car elle avait sa mère pour lui changer les idées et elle a une plus grande imagination, quand ça devient trop dur elle « s'évade » dans ses pensées. Le père des jumeaux n'était pas vraiment présent, mais savait quand Marvin avez fait ses entraînements ou pas... il vérifiait moins pour sa fille mais vérifiait quand même de temps en temps... vous découvrirez plus tard comment il faisait. Le choc de Marvin quand son père l'appelle fiston est dû au fait que c'est une marque d'affection qu'il n'a pas connu du tout étant plus jeune._

_J'espère avoir quelque reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Surprise et étranges professeurs._

_Par contre je ne sais pas encore comment je posterai les chapitres... c'est assez chaotique comme organisation ^^ donc il se peut que ça soit toutes les semaines comme tous les mois (ce qui, je l'espère, n'arrivera pas)._

_Shury._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise et étranges profs

_**Disclamer**__** :**__ Le monde de Marvin m'appartient, mais par contre le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu, dans celui-ci il n'y aura pas non plus beaucoup d'action mais j'espère que cela vous plaira également._

_Bonne lecture_

_Shury.

* * *

_

_Chapitre 2__ : __Surprise et étranges professeurs._

Après cet étrange rêve, je me réveille plus déterminé que jamais à protéger ma sœur. D'ailleurs, en regardant autour de moi je ne la vois pas... Les seules choses que je vois sont deux œufs aussi énormes que des œufs d'autruches sauf que l'un est gris argenté avec des veines noires tandis que l'autre est un mélange entre le rouge sang et le bleu nuit. Aucunes traces de ma sœur nul part. Je commence à m'inquiéter et là d'un coup je vois la trappe de secours ouverte, oui on a deux trappes que ce soit pour rentrer ou sortir, sauf que celle de secours était cachée en-dessous d'un matelas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire des deux œufs je décide de les prendre avec moi pour chercher ma sœur.

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'arbre avec les deux œufs dans un sac à dos, je vois les traces de pas de ma sœur se diriger vers le village... Sans vraiment réfléchir je me mets à courir après elle, même si on a vu partir ces monstres la veille ce n'est pas une raison pour foncer vers l'endroit qu'ils ont attaqué. Arrivé à cent mètres des premières habitations du village, je remarque que le sol est noirci par les flammes, je n'ai pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir à quoi ressemble le reste du village que Aurora me sert dans ses bras et se met à pleurer. A ce moment je lève les yeux et ce que je vois me donne des frissons de peur et une horrible envie de vomir. Il ne reste que des corps carbonisés, encore fumants et des cendres de ce qui était il y a encore moins de vingt-quatre heures notre village...

- Ils sont tous morts Marvin, tous, me dit ma sœur tout en pleurant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir seule.

- Je... je sais mais je voulais voir papa, mais... mais même lui est mort Marv', même lui.

A ce moment-là je sursaute, notre père... mort... c'est un cauchemar... tout le village détruis. Je ne cesse de me demander ce qu'on allait devenir moi et ma sœur.

- Allons à la maison voir si on peu récupérer quelque chose.

On se dirige lentement vers chez nous en évitant le plus possible le village, mais même en faisant ça nous n'avons pas pu éviter les corps encore fumants des gens que nous connaissions. Arrivés à la maison, il ne restait que une partie du salon intact et un tout petit peu la cave. Après avoir récupéré une boîte à bijoux pour ma sœur et les clés du coffre familiale ainsi que l'épée de la famille pour moi, nous partons de la maison.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi Marv'?

- Toi tu retourne à la cabane, moi je vais essayer d'enlever les corps.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout Aurora, je veux te savoir en sécurité. On ne sait pas si ces monstres vont revenir ou pas. Alors s'il te plaît, reste dans la cabane. Si quelque chose arrive je te préviendrai.

- Mais bien sûr et tu veux faire ça comment?, me hurle-t-elle dessus.

- Voltige!

A ce moment, notre faucon apparait dans un flash blanc.

- J'en étais sûr, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour ma sœur, tu n'es pas un simple faucon.

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que Voltige était un faucon magique, et d'après les livres que j'avais lu sur les espèces magiques, notre Voltige est un faucon des glaces.

_Au même moment à l'autre bout du village__._

- C'est un vrai carnage, directeur. Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a des survivants?

- Tout à fait. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils sont mais ils ont une fort potentiel magique. Et en plus il ont un faucon de glace avec eux.

- Vous êtes sûr professeur ? Les faucons des glaces n'ont pas disparu depuis plus d'un siècle déjà?

- Tout à fait. Mais on dirait que l'un d'eux est resté dans une famille et ce depuis plusieurs générations. Maintenant dépêchons-nous, nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

_De retour avec nos héros__._

- Ok Marvin. Si je vois revenir Voltige sans un mot de ta part, je me cacherai en forêt.

A ce moment, je lui fais un sourire triste, car il faut bien l'avouer, je suis peut-être plus doué que ma sœur en combats. Mais elle, son territoire est la forêt. Si elle décide de se cacher dedans, personne, pas même un chien qui reconnaitrai son odeur, ne pourrai la trouver.

- Bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je mettrai à la fin du mot « Les grumeaux vont toujours par deux. ».Ainsi, tu sauras que c'est bien moi qui t'écrit et que tu peux revenir.

Pendant que ma sœur se dirige vers notre cabane, moi je cherche une pelle. Oui c'est peut-être des corps carbonisés mais il faut bien les enterrer. Mais je me cherche surtout un moyen de ne pas penser à ce que j'ai vu hier soir. Une fois que j'eus trouvé une pelle à peu près intacte, je me mets au travail. Après plusieurs minute à creuser pour ne penser à rien, j'entends une personne m'appeler.

- Heu, jeune homme, s'il vous plaît.

Je me retourne en sursaut et prenant l'épée de ma famille en main.

- Ho, doucement nous ne te voulons aucun mal, petit.

A ce moment, je détaille les deux personnes présentes. L'un ressemble à la description type du Père Noël à quelque détails près, il est plus maigre et sa barbe ne va pas jusqu'à son ventre mais plutôt jusqu'à la base de son cou. Son regard par contre est assez saisissant, on a l'impression qu'il peut tout savoir de vous pas un simple regard. Et une légère aura bleue l'entoure. L'autre, lui, à le teint vraiment pâle, plutôt grand pour un homme moyen, les yeux légèrement dorés et une sorte d'aura grise autour de lui.

- Et vous êtes qui? Non parce que vous semblez savoir à qui vous avez à faire. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque si vous voulez mon avis.

- Hé bien jeune homme laissez-moi nous présenter, me dit le père noël. Je me nome Ignasius Fortz, professeur de magie élémentaire et directeur de Toparia. Mon ami ici présent se nomme Shadow et il est quant à lui professeur d'animagie et de langage animal.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, dis-je, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes celui que vous dites être. Non parce qu'il est assez simple de prétendre être quelqu'un quand la personne en face de vous ne sait pas qui vous êtes ou à quoi ressemble la personne que vous dites être.

- Vous êtes intelligent, Mr ?, me dit celui qui se dit appelé Shadow.

- Star, Marvin Star.

- Oui comme je viens de vous le dire vous êtes intelligent et je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez les rhûnes magiques.

- Heu..., désolé de vous interrompre monsieur Shadow, si c'est bien votre nom, mais si vous parlez de la rhûne d'identité et qui est propre à chacun je dirai que si je la connais.

- Bien, donc oui c'est mon véritable prénom, et en voici la preuve.

Pour une fois les cours de mon père vont me servir, c'est l'une des premières choses qu'il a enseigné à ma sœur et moi, les rhûnes d'identités. Il y en a de trois types. La première ne dit que le nom et le prénom. La deuxième donne quelques références sur le passé et le présent de la personne. Et enfin la dernière est la plus intéressante car elle sert de point d'ancrage pour les magies plus poussées, elle révèle aussi tous les points importants de la vie par des symboles ou des images, ainsi que les armoiries de la famille.

A ce moment, je vois apparaître devant moi deux rhûnes bien distinctes. Les deux montrent des baguettes ce croisant devant un château, qui en y réfléchissant peuvent représenter leur profession, et leurs noms respectifs.

- Bien maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes vraiment pouvez-vous montrer la vôtre s'il vous plaît ?

Après avoir tracé une petite rhûne dans la terre avec l'épée, je me coupe légèrement le doigt et y fait tomber trois gouttes de sang. Oui il y a deux manière de faire apparaitre une rhûne personnelle. Il y a la plus simple avec une baguette magique et il y a en faisant une rhûne de vison dans le sable et en y mettant du sang pour qu'elle s'active et qu'on puisse la voir. Par contre cette dernière technique à bien un défaut, elle montre la rhûne personnelle de façon la plus détaillée possible.

La mienne ce représenté par une baguette devant une cape en haut, au centre un bouclier avec en son centre un cœur. De chaque côté de ce bouclier il y a un animal, à gauche c'est un dragon du ciel**1** et à droite il y a une panthère allongée. En dessous il y les armoiries de ma famille, un faucon tenant dans une de ses pattes une épée et dans l'autre un livre entouré des 4 éléments principaux.

- Hé bien jeune homme on peut dire que vous êtes surprenant.

- Merci, monsieur Fortz, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

- Nous avons su qu'il y a eu une attaque de démons ici. En arrivant ici nous avons senti plusieurs potentiels magique assez forts. Il y a d'autres survivants à part toi?

- Oui, il y a ma sœur qui est en sécurité. Je voulais mettre en terre les habitants du village avant de partir.

- Dans ce cas nous allons t'aider et après vous viendrez, toi et ta sœur, avec nous pour Toporia. Je pense que c'est le seul endroit où vous pourrez loger pour le moment.

- Merci monsieur.

- Par contre, appelez tout de suite votre sœur comme cela nous pourrons partir sans tarder, me dit Shadow en regardant autour de lui. Les démons vont revenir dans peu de temps, et même la forêt ne pourra cacher votre sœur.

- Comment est-ce que...

- Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour le moment.

Vu le regard qu'il me lança en disant ces simples mots, je préfère ne pas argumenter et j'envoyais un rapide mot à ma sœur pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Après que Voltige soit parti je repris la tâche de creuser une fosse commune avec l'aide des deux professeurs. Juste au moment où allons commencer à mettre les corps dans la fosse, Aurora arrive en courant avec Voltige volant au dessus d'elle.

- J'ai détruit la cabane et récupéré ce que je trouvais d'utile Marvin.

- Merci Aurora.

- Professeur, dépêchons-nous s'il vous plaît. Les démons se rapprochent et si ils nous voient je ne pense pas que l'on pourra s'en sortir.

- Bien Shadow. Les enfants s'il vous plaît venez ici, nous allons utiliser une rhûne de transport.

- Mais monsieur, les villageois...

Je n'ais pas le temps d'en dire plus que d'un coup de baguette tous les corps se retrouvent dans la fosse commune et recouverts de terre.

- Bien, allons-y, dépêchons-nous.

Le professeur Fortz a juste le temps d'activer la rhûne de transport que je peux voir ces monstres hideux courir vers nous.

Pendant le voyage je ne vois qu'une tornade de couleurs. Et croyez-moi c'est franchement désagréable à regarder, la tête vous tourne au bout de dix seconde et même en fermant les yeux vous vous sentez balloté dans tous les sens. Une fois arrivé à destination, je retiens l'envie de rendre le peu de nourriture que j'avais encore dans l'estomac. Une fois ce petit malaise passé, je regarde autour de moi et là je découvre un paysage magnifique. Le château en lui-même est immense, il est construit d'une façon assez médiévale, mais au lieu d'avoir des tours toutes rondes au sommet plat, elles sont pointues. Le parc tout autour du château est entouré d'un mur d'enceinte qui irradie de magie même de là où on est placés. Le parc, lui, on peut le décrire comme étant découpé en quatre parties égales ; au nord une forêt dangereusement attirante, le genre de forêt que quand vous les voyez vous les trouvez magnifiques de l'extérieur, mais une fois à l'intérieur vous n'avez plus un seul point de repère. Au sud, il y a un lac avec en son centre une petite île. À l'est le parc en lui-même, avec des serres près du château et d'immenses enclos pour toutes sortes de créatures et animaux magiques. Et à l'ouest de magnifiques montagnes, avec des pistes d'escalades et une rivière qui va jusqu'au lac.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, dit ma sœur en regardant tout autour d'elle. On peut aller partout dans ce parc pendant nos temps libres ?

- Tout à fait mademoiselle, lui répond Shadow. Bien sûr pour les animaux il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez me voir avant de vous en approcher.

- Bien monsieur.

- Bien allons à l'intérieur les enfants, je pense que vous avez faim.

Au moment où j'allais répondre que non, un énorme grondement s'échappe de mon ventre.

- Hé bien je pense que les cuisiniers vont apprécier cette envie de manger.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, dis-je rouge de honte.

- Ce n'est rien mais appelez-moi directeur. Après tout vous serez élèves ici.

Sur ces mots nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur nous croisons beaucoup d'élèves et plusieurs fantômes dont la plupart ont une arme à la main.

- Ne soyez pas surpris par les fantômes, le château est un ancien fort de défense contre les pays voisins. Tous les fantômes que vous croiserez ici ont soit été des combattants, soit des guérisseurs de grand talent, nous dit le directeur. Bien sûr il se peut que quelques uns vous révèlent des choses forts intéressantes sur le château, certains ont été élèves ici et je suis persuadé que depuis leur mort le château n'a plus aucun secret pour eux.

- Il y a des passages secrets directeur ? demande ma sœur.

- Si il y a des passages secrets ? Mais, mademoiselle Star, une école de magie, en particulier un château, sans passages secrets ne serait pas une école de magie, nous dit-il avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr je ne vous ai pas dit que pour en trouver, il vous suffit de trouver les seuls objets non animés dans les couloirs, je ne vous ai pas dit non plus que beaucoup de salles ne sont pas occupées et que si vous réussissez à convaincre son gardien vous pourrez mettre un mot de passe sur votre salle et donc que seuls ceux qui ont le mot de passe pourront entrer. Je ne vous ai pas dit non plus que en plus de la bibliothèque principale il y en a cinq qui sont cachées dans tout le château. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Après lui avoir répondu je regarde ma sœur et je vois qu'elle a le même sourire que moi.

- Tu crois qu'il ne nous a pas dit tout ça pour ne pas qu'on puisse tout trouver et pour que bien sûr on ne fasse pas notre propre salle et que l'on fasse le plus de blagues possible ? me demande-t-elle.

- En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il voulait cela très chère. Mais avons-nous un seul jour suivi un règlement ou autre très chère sœur?

- Hum... laissez-moi réfléchir mon cher ami, je pense que je peux vous répondre après une courte réflexion que non.

- Le retour des jumeaux Star sœurette?

- Ils ont jamais vraiment disparu, frangin.

Après ce petit échange, on rigole et on se dirige vers la grande salle pour manger. (Oui nous avons vu dans quelle direction est parti le directeur.) Une fois entré, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi la salle porte ce nom et pourquoi le château est aussi grand. Dans la salle, il doit bien y avoir six mille élèves qui viennent de toutes les régions de l'empire. La salle est coupée en trois parties. La première, il y a la table des professeurs sur une estrade faisant presque toute la largeur de la salle. Une dizaine de professeurs y sont attablés. Après il y a quatre tables remplies d'élèves de différents âges mais à chaque table les élèves portent des uniformes différents. Chaque table a une couleur propre. La première l'uniforme est rouge très sombre et noir. La deuxième table il est gris acier et blanc. À la troisième l'uniforme est vert forêt et brun clair. La dernière table à un uniforme bleu sombre et violet.

La dernière partie de la grand salle est constituée d'une seul grand table où des élèves aussi sont attablés mais leur uniforme est différent des autres. Ils ont minimum deux des couleurs principales des autres, par exemple rouge feu et vert forêt, certains ont même les quatre couleurs.

Au moment où ma sœur et moi ne savons pas où nous installer le directeur se lève. Un incroyable silence se fait.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre repas, mais deux futurs élèves viennent d'arriver et ils ont subi une attaque dans leur village, je vous demanderai donc de ne pas leur poser de questions sur leur passé. Veuillez accueillir Marvin et Aurora Star.

A ce moment-là j'aurais juste voulu disparaître, et en sentant ma sœur se tendre à mes côtés je sais qu'elle pense pareil. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, imaginez six mille personnes vous regardant comme si vous veniez d'une autre planète.

Tout à coup j'entends un magnifique rire et je vois la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vue se lever et applaudir. A ce moment c'est comme si on avait enlevez un casque anti-bruit en plein chantier urbain. Tout le monde se met à applaudir. La jeune fille nous fait signe de venir nous installer près d'elle.

Une fois installés, elle se tourne vers nous en souriant largement.

- Bonjour vous deux, excusez le petit début mais on a rarement vu des faux jumeaux qui ce ressemblent autant. Je me présente, Sarah Eltir, future élève de première année comme vous deux.

- Salut, je suppose que l'on n'a pas besoin de redire nos prénoms.

- Franchement Marvichounet tu n'es pas galant, me coupe ma sœur. Oui donc ce garnement à côté de moi est Marvin mon frère et moi c'est Aurora. Par contre pour Marvin il adore quand quelqu'un l'appelle Marvichinou...

Elle n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son explication que je la bâillonne avec mes mains.

- Ne l'écoute pas Sarah, Aurorachounette, dit familièrement crackounette ne dit que des bêtises plus grandes qu'elle.

A ce moment Aurora arrive à se dégager et dit :

- Pfff, même pas vrai. D'abord je ne dis jamais de bêtise à ton propos et ensuite ce n'est qu'une simple vengeance pour les surnoms stupides que tu me donnes, dit elle d'une façon boudeuse et après m'avoir tiré la langue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Aurora mais...

- C'est vrai ? Oh que c'est mignon Marvichou, me coupe t-elle.

- MAIS, ce n'est pas une raison pour en rajouter.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en rajouter plus que Aurora me saute dessus pour me chatouiller. A ce moment toute une partie de la table qui a suivi l'échange éclate de rire suite à nos gaminerie.

_A la table des professeurs__ : _

- Vous étiez obligé de leur dire ces petits détails directeur ?

- Non Shadow, je n'étais pas obligé, mais si ils sont aussi doué que leur magie nous le dit alors je pense que j'ai bien fait.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Shadow, d'une ils l'auraient bien découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre et de deux leur esprit est plus rempli de blagues et coups fourrés que tous les autres élèves réunis. Croyez-moi je préfère qu'ils fassent leurs blagues en ayant bien réfléchi que en essayant sur les élèves et que personne n'arrive à inverser le processus. Et puis cela mettra un peu de gaieté dans le château, depuis toutes ces attaques les élèves restent plongés dans leurs études.

- Vous devez avoir raison comme toujours directeur.

_Retour du côté de Marvin et Aurora __: _

- Alors tu peux nous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école Sarah ? demandais-je.

- Ben en fait c'est assez simple, comme vous pouvez le voir chaque table a sa couleur dominante à part la dernière. Hé bien c'est en fonction des éléments avec le ou lesquels ils sont en harmonie. Le rouge est pour le feu, le gris pour le vent, le vert pour la terre et le bleu pour l'eau. Pour la dernière table c'est juste que les élèves présents sont en harmonie avec plusieurs éléments. Mais bon c'est assez exceptionnel que les élèves soient mis comme cela. Généralement tout le monde est mélangé c'est d'ailleurs assez marrant à voir le matin au réveil. Après pour chaque année il doit y avoir huit cent soixante élèves, ces huit cent soixante élèves sont divisés déjà par cinq et après c'est des groupes totalement aléatoires qui se font et on n'est pas plus de trente-cinq par cours. En cours d'année il se peut que ça change mais c'est rarement arrivé.

- Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça sur l'école, demande ma sœur.

- Mon grand frère était en cours ici l'an dernier c'est lui qui m'a tout raconté.

- Et pour les nuits ça se passe comment ? demandes- je.

- Ben pour les nuits on loge par appartement pour cinq à six personnes, d'ailleurs comme je suis arrivée que la semaine dernière je suis encore toute seule dans l'appartement donc si vous voulez venir il n'y a aucun problème.

- Merci c'est gentil.

Après un bon repas le directeur se relève en demandant le silence.

- Je m'excuse encore de vous retenir mais je tiens à vous dire que demain des professeurs accompagneront les élèves voulant acheté leur matériel scolaire dans le village qui se trouve pas très loin du château. Et je tiens aussi à vous dire que cette après midi les activités escalade, plongée avec bouteille dans le lac et équitation sont au programme. Bon après-midi à tous.

Après ce bon repas on se dirige tous vers le parc. Chacun va dans une directions différente et Sarah nous explique un peu toutes les activités qu'on peut avoir dans le collège pendant les grandes vacances.

Après avoir passé un bon après-midi dans le parc nous rentrons au château où Sarah nous emmène vers notre futur appartement. L'entrée est cachée derrière un tableau représentant une meute de loups qui protège deux enfants, l'un ayant des petites cornes rouges et une queue de renard, l'autre ayant des ailes d'anges, d'adultes armés de gourdins ou de fourches.

- Espoir. C'est le mot de passe pour rentrer dans l'appartement, mais à la rentrée on le changera car il va y avoir deux voire trois personnes qui vont se rajouter.

En rentrant dans l'appartement je suis incroyablement surpris. Le salon en lui-même est très simple mais chaleureux, une télévision dans un coin, la cheminé est placée contre un des murs juste en face de portes donnant sûrement sur les chambres. Une cuisine américaine pour se préparer quelques petites choses à manger le week-end ou en soirée je suppose. Sur le dernier mur une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres de cours et de romans.

- Ma chambre est la première porte, on m'a expliqué que quand tout le monde sera installé dans sa chambre chaque porte sera personnalisée. Mais personne n'a voulu me dire comment ni avec quoi. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et vous laisse vous installer.

Après qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre je demande à ma sœur qu'elle chambre elle veut. Elle prend la chambre juste à coté de celle de Sarah. Je prends la troisième. En passant la porte je me retrouve devant un escalier. Arrivé en haut je découvre la chambre. Elle contient un grand lit à baldaquin en chêne rouge, un bureau assez grand avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Le long du mur une armoire coulissante avec un grand miroir au milieu et derrière la deuxième porte de la pièce un salle de bain décorée en noir est blanc et avec une baignoire assez grande pour cinq personnes. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et récupéré des vêtements dans l'armoire, je m'allonge dans le lit où j'ai à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors déjà.

_À plusieurs kilomètres de là__ : _

- Dis-moi, Chaos, est-ce que c'est toi qui a donné les infos sur les passages secrets aux gamins ou pas ?

- Moi ? Franchement Chance tu me connais, jamais je ne ferai en sorte que deux gentils gamins se permettent de semer le chaos dans une école de magie. Tout de même tu me connais mal.

- Non justement je te connais très bien, tu es quand même le dieu du chaos, or tout ce qui peut t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre tu le fait. Alors dis-moi si oui ou non tu l'as fait.

- Oui bon je l'ai fait et alors ? D'une ils vont mettre de l'ambiance et de deux on va bien rire.

- Il n'y a rien, dit Chance en boudant, c'est juste que tu m'as piqué mon idée.

- Tu les aidera pour les blagues et moi pour les idées. Ça marche petite sœur?

- Oui.

* * *

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de fini. J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez car le premier chapitre a été pas mal lu mais presque personne n'a commenté ^^. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu tout comme le premier. Le chapitre 3 sera : Le choix de baguette._

_N'oubliez pas le bouton vert en bas de la page ^^. Et merci encore._

_Shury

* * *

_

_**RaR :**_

_**Tatam2503**__** :**__ Je te remercie pour ta review, pour les œufs je pense y mettre l'un des deux animaux que tu as cité. Pour le deuxième je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que un lecteur me donnera une idée intéressante ^^._


End file.
